RUNAWAY
by Zfuchsia
Summary: Pertunangan yang diatur sang Raja membuat putri mahkota Jaejoong begitu muak. Apalagi dengan laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Cukup- Remake Story


ZFuchsia, presents :

 **Runaway**

 **DBSK FF – Remake dari Novel berjudul 'Pelarian Alviorita' karya Sherls Astrella.**

Pertunangan yang diatur sang Raja membuat putri mahkota Jaejoong begitu muak. Apalagi dengan laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Cukup.

oOo

Bintang-bintang di langit mulai memudar. Langit malam yang hitam mulai digantikan oleh langit pagi yang biru cerah. Matahari yang bersembunyi di balik gunung yang berkabut putih tebal mulai menampakkan wajahnya yang cerah. Sekelompok awan putih mengintip malu-malu dari balik gunung yang tinggi menjulang langit. Langit timur pun mulai memerah pertanda malam mulai berganti pagi. Titik-titik air di permukaan daun tampak berkilauan seperti permata.

Pohon-pohon di halaman Istana Cassiopeia meneteskan embunnya yang bersinar keemasan tertimpa sinar matahari. Di kejauhan terdengar suara serangga bersahut-sahutan. Perlahan-lahan suara serangga itu menghilang seiring dengan langit yang semakin terang.

Suasana di Istana masih sunyi senyap. Hanya suara kicau burung yang terdengar. Penghuni Istana seakan-akan masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpi mereka. Penjaga pintu gerbang berdiri sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Sesekali kepala mereka mengangguk-angguk. Ketika sinar matahari mulai menerangi bumi, mereka terbangun dan menantikan penjaga lainnya yang akan mengambil alih tugas mereka.

Matahari semakin menampakkan wajahnya dan dengan sinarnya yang terang, ia menyinari seluruh dunia. Bersamaan dengan itu kegiatan manusia pun dimulailah. Demikian pula kegiatan harian di Istana. Pelayan-pelayan mulai berlalu lalang dan saling mengucapkan selamat pagi. Namun suasana di Istana masih belum ramai. Semua orang seakan-akan menjaga kesunyian pagi itu.

Satu-satunya yang ramai di Istana Cassiopeia adalah burung-burung yang terbang di sekitar Istana sambil menyanyikan lagu mereka dengan penuh suka cita.

Udara yang dingin terus merambati bumi. Dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti Istana Cassiopeia itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan seseorang. Jeritan itu membuat semua orang terkejut dan mereka lebih terkejut ketika melihat seorang wanita tua berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju Ruang Duduk.

Wanita itu terus berlari sambil berteriak-teriak, "Paduka Raja! Gawat, Paduka!" Wanita itu demikian tergesa hingga hampir semua orang ditabraknya. Tetapi ia terus berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Ketika ia tiba di Ruang Duduk, seorang prajurit bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi, Seunghee. Mengapa engkau berlari-lari seperti orang dikejar setan?". "Gawat, aku harus bertemu Paduka saat ini juga," kata Seunghee tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi, Seunghee. Mengapa engkau tergesa-gesa seperti itu? Paduka baru saja tiba di sini dan engkau akan menganggunya," kata prajurit itu.

Sekali lagi wanita itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan pria itu. "Aku harus bertemu Paduka Raja saat ini juga! Ini masalah yang sangat gawat.". "Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Puteri?". "Menepilah dan biarkan aku menemui Paduka saat ini juga," kata Seunghee bersikeras.

Tiba-tiba pintu Ruang Duduk terbuka dan seorang pria yang telah tua namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan wibawa, muncul. Pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap kesal kepada kedua orang yang sedang berdebat itu.

"Mengapa kalian pagi-pagi seperti ini telah bertengkar sampai suara ribut kalian mengangguku?"

"Maafkan kami, Paduka. Seunghee mengatakan ia ingin bertemu Anda karena suatu urusan yang sangat gawat," lapor prajurit itu.

"Masalah apa, Seunghee?" tanya Raja Kim.

"Masalah yang sangat gawat, Paduka," kata Seunghee berhati-hati, "Putri Jaejoong menghilang."

"APA!?" pekik Raja.

Mendengar seruan terkejut Raja itu, Seunghee semakin berhati-hati dalam mengucapkan kata-katanya. "Saya tidak menemukan Tuan Puteri di kamarnya."

"Apakah engkau telah mencarinya di halaman Istana?" sela Raja.

"Saya telah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru Istana ini, Paduka. Tetapi saya tetap tidak dapat menemukan Tuan Puteri. Saya hanya menemukan secarik kertas ini tergeletak di meja belajar Tuan Puteri," kata Seunghee sambil menyerahkan surat yang sejak tadi dibawanya kepada Raja Kim. Raja mengambil surat itu dan membuka lipatan kertasnya.

 _Kepada Ayahanda yang tercinta,_

 _Maafkan Jaejoongie, Ayah. Aku pergi diam-diam karena aku tidak setuju dengan rencana Ayah. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan pria yang belum pernahkukenal bahkan belum pernah kulihat._

 _Anakmu, Jaejoongie_

Raja Kim meremas kertas itu dan menatap tajam pada wanita tua yang menanti cemas. "Apakah engkau telah mencarinya?". "Saya telah mencari Tuan Puteri di mana-mana, Paduka. Tetapi saya tetap tidak dapat menemukan Tuan Puteri," kata Seunghee.

"Bagus!" kata Raja murka, "Putriku meninggalkan Istana dan engkau tidak mengetahui ke mana ia pergi."

Kemarahan di suara Raja membuat Seunghee merasa cemas. "Maafkan saya, Paduka. Memang saya seharusnya mengetahui ke mana Tuan Puteri pergi. Tadi pagi ketika saya ke kamar Tuan Puteri, Tuan Puteri telah menghilang."

"Apakah ia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang pernikahan kepadamu?"

"Tuan Puteri tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa kepada saya mengenai itu, Paduka. Tuan Puteri juga tidak pernah mengatakan ia berniat pergi diamdiam."

"Sekarang Jaejoong telah pergi dan kita harus mencarinya. Aku tidak peduli apakah ia mau pulang atau tidak. Kita harus mencarinya," kata Raja.

Seunghee menatap surat di genggaman Raja Kim.

"Ia harus sudah berada di sini dalam dua hari."

"Maafkan sikap lancang saya, Paduka. Tetapi bila Anda tidak keberatan, saya ingin mengetahui mengapa besok lusa Tuan Puteri harus berada di sini juga apa hubungan pernikahan dengan perginya Tuan Putri Jaejoong," kata Seunghee hati-hati.

Raja Kim mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu. Saat ini satu-satunya yang dipikirkannya hanyalah mencari putrinya dalam dua hari dan dalam dua hari itu putrinya harus ditemukan.

Sekali lagi Raja menatap surat dalam genggamannya. "Segera panggil Chanyeol," katanya pada prajurit yang sejak tadi hanya diam terpaku mendengar kata-kata Raja Kim yang penuh kemarahan dan kecemasan.

Prajurit yang mendapat perintah itu bergegas pergi. Seunghee mengawasi wajah Raja yang menampakkan kemarahannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Selama ini hubungan Raja Kim dengan putri satu-satunya, Jaejoong, tidak begitu akrab. Setiap hari dilalui Jaejoong seorang diri bersama Seunghee. Sementara itu Raja Kim selalu disibukkan urusan kerajaan yang terus bertambah setiap menitnya. Kesibukkan Raja membuat Jaejoong yang telah kehilangan ibunya saat ia masih kecil, semakin kehilangan kasih sayang. Satu-satunya kasih sayang yang didapatkannya hanyalah dari pengasuhnya, Seunghee.

Tetapi itu masih belum cukup. Jaejoong memang telah menganggap Seunghee sebagai ibunya tetapi ia tetap tidak dapat menggantikan kedudukan ibu kandungnya dengan Seunghee. Keadaan yang terus berlangsung seperti ini membuat Jaejoong menjadi seorang gadis yang sulit diatur.

Sebagai putri tidak ada yang dapat melawan kehendaknya. Satu-satunya yang dapat melawannya hanyalah Raja. Tetapi Raja sendiri jarang memperhatikan segala kegiatan putrinya. Raja Kim dan Jaejoong juga jarang bertemu. Dan bila mereka bertemu suasana yang ada bukanlah suasana yang akrab tetapi suasana yang kaku dan tegang. Hal ini dikarenakan keduanya mempunyai keras kepala yang tidak mau segala kehendaknya ditentang. Selain itu mereka terlalu jarang bertemu dan jarang sekali berbicara. Kesibukan Raja membuat hubungannya dengan putrinya semakin hari semain renggang.

Seunghee tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi sehingga membuat Jaejoong meninggalkan Istana. Tetapi ia dapat menduga Jaejoong pergi karena suatu penyebab yang sangat serius. Selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah terlihat bosan apalagi ingin meninggalkan Istana. Walaupun ia kesepian tetapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkan keinginannya untuk meninggalkan Istana dengan diam-diam.

Seperti keluarga raja umumnya, bila Jaejoong pergi, ia selalu dikawal prajurit. Tidak pernah Jaejoong meninggalkan Istana seorang diri. Tetapi pagi ini Jaejoong telah meninggalkan Istana tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Ia pergi sendiri. Dan tidak seorangpun yang tahu kapan ia pergi. Bahkan Seunghee yang selalu bersama Jaejoong.

Seunghee hanya tahu satu hal yaitu Jaejoong telah menghilang ketika beberapa saat yang lalu ia memasuki kamar Jaejoong untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Ia telah mencari gadis itu ke mana-mana, ia tetap tidak dapat menemukan Jaejoong. Seakan-akan Jaejoong lenyap ditelan bumi.

Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan Seunghee selain menanti keputusan Raja Kim yang lain. Seunghee sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Biasanya pagi-pagi sekali ia membangunkan Jaejoong untuk mempersiapkannya menghadapi sederetan kegiatan padat yang seakan-akan tiada hentinya. Tetapi sekarang sang Putri telah menghilang.

Raja menyadari Seunghee menanti tugas yang akan diberikannya.

"Mengapa engkau masih diam saja di sini? Pergilah dan cari Jaejoong. Aku yakin ia belum jauh dari Istana."

Seunghee terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia menyadari apa yang dikatakan Raja benar. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong telah berada jauh dari Istana. Jaejoong tidak mungkin pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena ia paling takut gelap.

Entah mengapa Jaejoong tidak berani berada dalam kegelapan.

Walaupun keadaan suatu ruangan remang-remang, ia tidak mau memasukinya apalagi bila ruangan itu benar-benar gelap gulita.

Segera Seunghee meninggalkan Raja Kim dan mulai mencari Jaejoong di sekeliling Istana. Tetapi ia tidak akan pernah dapat menemukan gadis itu. Karena gadis itu sekarang tidak lagi berada di dekat Istana.

oOo

Jaejoong terbaring dalam sebuah kamar yang luas.

Kepalanya terasa pening saat ia berusaha mengenali ruangan tempat ia berada. Jaejoong menyadari ia berada di sebuah kamar yang tak dikenalnya. Jelas ruangan tempatnya berada kini bukan ruangan di Istana.

Perabotan-perabotan tua di ruangan itu berbeda dengan yang ada di Istana Cassiopeia. Bentuk ruangannya juga berbeda. Ruangan ini bernuansa lembut dengan ukiran-ukirannya yang menggambarkan dedaunan yang rimbun. Sedangkan ruangan di Istana Cassiopeia bernuansa tegas dengan ukiran-ukiran binatang pada perabotannya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat ini. Ia tidak tahu di mana ia kini berada. Jaejoong hanya tahu mengapa ia bisa berada di luar Istana sendirian.

Kemarin sore, ayahnya memanggilnya ke Ruang Perpustakaan. Jaejoong tidak tahu mengapa ayahnya tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah mempedulikannya apalagi memperhatikannya. Karena yang diperhatikan Raja Kim hanya urusan kerajaan saja.

Meskipun ia malas menemui ayahnya tetapi ia tetap menemui Raja di Ruang Perpustakaan. Rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar dari rasa malasnya. Melihat ayahnya tengah menghadapi setumpuk kertas ketika ia tiba di Ruang Perpustakaan, Jaejoong merasa jengkel.

"Ayah memanggilku?" tanya Jaejoong malas. Raja memalingkan kepalanya dari tumpukan kertas di hadapannya.

"Duduklah," kata Raja sambil mengarahkan pena bulunya ke kursi di hadapannya. Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk ayahnya. Ia menanti kata-kata ayahnya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin engkau mengerti. Masalah ini sangat serius," kata Raja memulai percakapan.

"Aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik," kata Jaejoong meyakinkan ayahnya.

Raja tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namun ia tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menggerak-gerakkan pena bulunya dengan gelisah. Melihat kegelisahan ayahnya, Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Ia tetap diam menanti kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin engkau mempersiapkan dirimu menghadapi pesta pertunanganmu yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Jaejoong terlonjak dari kursinya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah ayahnya yang tampak tenang menghadapi keterkejutannya.

"Apa yang Papa katakan?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Engkau harus mempersiapkan dirimu menghadapi pesta pertunanganmu yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi," ulang Raja Kim.

"Pertunangan?" ulang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya pening. Ia merasa semua ini bagaikan mimpi buruk saja. Dan bila benar ini semua adalah mimpi buruk, ia ingin segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Tetapi Raja menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Bagaimana ia tiba-tiba dapat mempunyai seorang tunangan kalau ia sendiri tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada lelaki.

"Papa bohong. Tidak mungkin aku mempunyai tunangan," kata Jaejoong gemetar.

Sekali lagi Raja menggeleng. "Aku tidak bohong. Engkau akan bertunangan tiga hari lagi dan persiapan pesta pertunanganmu itu sudah hampir selesai."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan itu membuat Jaejoong semakin terpana.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Ini benar. Engkau harus mempersiapkan dirimu."

Kata-kata Raja Kim yang terdengar meyakinkan itu membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa tak berdaya.

Jaejoong masih sukar mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Semula ia menduga ayahnya memanggilnya ke Ruang Perpustakaan hanya untuk membicarakan masalah kerajaan, seperti biasanya. Karena bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi Jaejoong sebagai Putri Mahkota, bila ia harus banyak belajar dari ayahnya agar dapat menjadi Ratu yang baik bagi rakyatnya.

Tetapi apa yang dikatakan ayahnya ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Sedikitpun tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya bahwa ayahnya telah mempersiapkan seorang tunangan untuknya. Sekarang melihat keseriusan dalam wajah ayahnya maupun katakatanya yang meyakinkan itu, Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus mempercayai hal yang menggemparkan hatinya ini.

"Tidak mungkin," ulang Jaejoong, "Aku tidak mungkin mempunyai tunangan."

"Itu benar. Sejak kecil engkau sudah mempunyai tunangan."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia semakin sukar mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Bagaimana ia dapat mempunyai tunangan sejak kecil sedangkan ia masih ingat ia tidak pernah akrab dengan orang lain di luar Istana.

"Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah aku alami."

Raja menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Bukan. Ini memang nyata. Tiga hari lagi engkau akan menghadapi pesta pertunanganmu."

Jaejoong merasa semua ini seperti pertunangan yang konyol. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menikah dengan pria yang belum pernah dijumpainya. Semua ini terasa menggelikan tetapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, pertunangan ini terasa seperti mimpi buruk yang paling buruk yang pernah dialami Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau. Dan aku tidak akan pernah setuju dengan ini semua. Bagaimana aku dapat bertunangan tanpa aku mengetahui siapa tunanganku itu," kata Jaejoong keras kepala.

"Engkau pernah berjumpa dengannya," kata Raja tenang.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia berusaha mengingat setiap pria yang ia temui dalam hidupnya. Selama hampir delapan belas tahun ia hidup, ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan pria yang masih muda. Setiap pria yang ia jumpai adalah orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya yang hanya mempunyai urusan kerajaan yang membosankannya. Kalaupun ada pemuda yang dijumpainya, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik pada mereka. Ia merasa pemuda-pemuda itu membosankan. Mereka hanya menunjukkan kepadaian mereka dalam memuji kepadanya. Semua pria yang ia jumpai hanyalah pria-pria yang membosankan dengan urusannya yang membosankan pula.

"Tidak mungkin Papa memilih seorang dari pria-pria yang membosankan itu untukku," kata Jaejoong takut mendengar jawaban ayahnya.

Raja menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi itu tidak membuat Jaejoong merasa lega.

"Papa tidak memilih pria-pria yang jauh lebih tua dariku dan membosankan itu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Tunanganmu itu pemuda yang sangat menarik. Papa yakin engkau pasti akan menyukainya." Raja Kim menambah kesan bangganya pada pria pilihannya dengan senyuman bangga.

"TIDAK!"

Raja Kim terkejut mendengar suara Jaejoong yang lantang itu.

"Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan siapa pun!" kata Jaejoong tegas.

Raja semakin terkejut mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar ia juga ikut berdiri.

"Engkau harus melakukannya."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap tajam mata ayahnya yang mulai menampakkan kejengkelannya. Jaejoong tahu ia telah membuat ayahnya marah dengan penolakkannya tetapi ia tetap tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau bertunangan apalagi menikah dengan pria yang tidak pernah kulihat," kata Jaejoong menyakinkan ayahnya dengan nada suaranya yang penuh keyakinan dan ketegasan.

"Engkau harus melakukannya," kata Raja mulai marah.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya," kata Jaejoong dingin.

"Dengar baik-baik. Engkau tidak akan menikah dengan pria yang belum pernah engkau temui. Engkau pernah bertemu dengannya," kata Raja sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Lalu mengapa aku tidak pernah ingat?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengurangi nada dingin dalam suaranya.

"Saat itu engkau masih kecil. Engkau masih sangat kecil."

Walaupun Jaejoong tahu ayahnya semakin tidak dapat menguasai kemarahannya tetapi ia tetap bersikap dingin dan menentang.

"Mengapa aku harus menikah dengan pria yang kujumpai saat aku masih kecil bahkan mungkin saat aku baru saja lahir?"

Raja Kim benar-benar tidak dapat menguasai lagi kemarahan yang memenuhi dadanya. Semula ia mengira akan mudah mengatakan hal ini kepada putrinya tetapi ternyata untuk mengatakan hal ini sangat sulit sekali.

"Dengar baik-baik, Jaejoong. Engkau harus menerima semua ini karena ini semua adalah keinginan Mamamu," kata Raja Kim geram.

Mendengar nama ibunya disebut ayahnya dalam hal ini, Jaejoong semakin merasa jengkel. "Mama tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Mama pasti juga tidak setuju Papa menyodorkan seorang tunangan yang tidak pernah aku jumpai."

Suara Jaejoong yang dingin tetapi penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya itu membuat Raja Kim semakin jengkel.

"Entah berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya. Engkau pernah berjumpa dengan tunanganmu itu dan ini adalah keinginan Mamamu. Mamamu sendiri yang merencanakan pertunangan ini."

"Mama pasti tidak melakukan itu," kata Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Raja tersenyum jengkel. "Engkau salah. Mamamu yang merencanakannya dan ia pula membuat pertunangan ini."

"Mengapa Mama melakukannya?" Suara Jaejoong bergetar karena berusaha menahan perasaannya.

Raja mengangkat bahunya. "Kata Mamamu, engkau terlihat akrab sekali dengan Yunho dan kalian berdua sangat serasi."

"Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. "Itu nama tunanganmu."

Suara Raja yang penuh keyakinan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa seperti mendapat petir yang lain. Rasanya Raja tidak akan pernah berhenti memberinya kejutan yang membuat Jaejoong merasa seperti boneka tak berdaya yang hanya dapat menerima keputusan yang dibuat sang majikan.

Jaejoong tahu pria itu. Yunho, putra tertua Duke of Jung, bangsawan tertua di Kerajaan Lyvion di samping keluarga raja. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi hubungan kedua keluarga bangsawan yang paling berpengaruh di Kerajaan ini. Sejak dulu kedua keluarga bangsawan ini menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang erat. Tetapi selama ini tidak pernah terdengar kedua keluarga ini akan menjalin hubungan keluarga. Kini kedua keluarga itu akan menjalin hubungan keluarga. Dan yang menjadi korbannya adalah sang Putri Mahkota, Jaejoong!

Jaejoong sukar mempercayai kenyataan ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menikah dengan pria yang paling membosankan yang pernah didengarnya. Jaejoong memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Yunho sendiri tetapi dari yang didengarnya, ia tahu Yunho adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan dan menarik bagi semua wanita. Tetapi baginya pria itu adalah pria yang paling membosankan yang diketahuinya. Pemuda itu hanya memperhatikan pekerjaan.

Semua orang memuji keseriusannya dalam bekerja serta kepandaiannya menangani segala macam urusan yang sulit. Dan Jaejoong membenci hal itu sama seperti ia benci harus melakukan segala macam urusan kerajaan yang semakin hari terasa semakin membosankan baginya.

Andaikata Jaejoong boleh memilih, pasti ia akan memilih melepaskan gelarnya sebagai Putri Mahkota dan menjadi seorang gadis yang hidup bebas di luar Istana Cassiopeia. Tetapi semua orang juga sang Takdir membuat Jaejoong tidak dapat melakukan yang lain selain menerima semua itu.

Tuntutan semua orang kepada dirinya bukan hanya itu saja. Semua orang masih mengharapkan ia tampil dengan penuh keanggunan dan senyum yang manis.

Setiap kali Jaejoong melakukan itu, ia merasa seperti boneka yang bergerak sesuai keinginan tuannya yang dalam hal ini Raja Kim dan seluruh penduduk Kerajaan Lyvion. Dan Jaejoong semakin membenci itu semua. Keseriusan ayahnya dalam melakukan tugasnya sebagai Raja membuat

Jaejoong tidak pernah menyukai pria yang serius dalam pekerjaannya. Raja setiap hari hanya sibuk menekuni pekerjaannya dan melupakan putrinya sendiri. Hal itu telah cukup membuat Jaejoong merasa sedih dan kini ia diharuskan menikah dengan pria yang sama seperti ayahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin Papa mengatakan aku pernah bertemu dengan pria itu bahkan aku akrab dengannya sedangkan aku sendiri tidak pernah ingat kalau aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" Rasa terkejut yang masih menguasai hatinya membuat suara Jaejoong terdengar bergetar.

"Engkau telah bertemu dengannya ketika engkau masih kecil," kata Raja Kim lembut.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya," kata Jaejoong keras kepala.

Kelembutan dalam raut wajah Raja menghilang mendengar kata-kata itu. "Engkau harus melakukannya," kata Raja geram.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah dengan pria membosankan seperti itu. Tidak akan," kata Jaejoong selantang keinginan hatinya untuk menolak itu semua.

"Ia bukan pria yang seperti itu," kata Raja, "Engkau harus menerima ini semua sebab segala persiapan pesta pertunanganmu ini hampir selesai."

Jaejoong benar-benar kesal mendengar nada kemarahan bercampur kemenangan itu. Ia ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu yang membuat ayahnya merubah keputusannya itu. Tetapi melihat wajah ayahnya yang penuh kemarahan itu, Jaejoong merasa tak berdaya. Ia tahu ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menerimanya. Kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya ini membuat

Jaejoong merasa sedih bercampur marah.

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Jaejoong sambil berlari meninggalkan Ruang Perpustakaan.

Jaejoong berlari ke kamarnya dan segera menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Rasa jengkel bercampur terkejut dan sedih membuat Jaejoong menangis terisak-isak.

"Semua ini benar-benar mimpi buruk," kata Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, "Dan aku harus meninggalkan mimpi buruk ini."

Tengah Jaejoong berpikir bagaimana cara ia menggagalkan pesta pertunangan ini, ia teringat kata-kata ayahnya.

"Ini semua adalah keinginan Mamamu."

Jaejoong kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Yunho yang tak pernah dijumpainya dan pria yang paling membosankan. Tetapi bila apa yang dikatakan ayahnya itu benar maka itu berarti Jaejoong telah mengecewakan ibu yang paling disayanginya. Bila ibunya masih hidup, tentu ia tidak senang pada sikap Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan penentangan ini.

Ingatan yang lain memasuki pikiran Jaejoong dan membuat gadis yang sedang kebingungan itu semakin bingung. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong teringat pada kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu yang membuat ia berubah.

Saat itu ia tengah memperhatikan seorang pelayan muda yang sibuk membersihkan jendela.

"Apakah engkau sungguh-sungguh tidak mau menemaniku bermain?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Pelayan itu memalingkan kepalanya. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Puteri. Saya harus melakukan tugas saya," kata pelayan itu.

"Tetapi mengapa engkau harus melakukannya? Masih ada orang lain yang dapat melakukannya," kata Jaejoong.

"Saya harus melakukannya, Tuan Puteri. Ini adalah tugas saya dan saya harus melakukannya sebaik-baiknya," kata pelayan itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah bila engkau menemaniku bermain," bujuk Jaejoong.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Puteri. Saya benar-benar tidak dapat menemani Anda.". "Mengapa engkau serius sekali melakukan semua itu? Apakah engkau tidak ingin bermain?"

Pelayan itu memandang sedih pada kain di tangannya. "Sebenarnya saya juga ingin sekali bermain."

"Kalau begitu mari kita bermain," sela Jaejoong. Namun pelayan itu kembali tidak mengacuhkan ajakan Jaejoong. Ia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Melihat hal itu, Jaejoong merasa jengkel. "Mengapa engkau seperti semua orang? Semua orang hanya sibuk bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja."

Pelayan itu pun jengkel mendengar kata-kata tajam Jaejoong. "Apakah Anda tahu semua ini bukan keinginan saya? Anda tidak akan pernah dapat mengerti. Anda seorang Putri yang hidup serba mewah sedangkan kami, rakyat kecil ini?"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar kata-kata pelayan itu. "Anda tidak akan dapat merasakan bagaimana sulitnya kami mencari uang hanya untuk menghidupi diri kami. Anda tidak akan pernah dapat merasakan bagaimana senangnya kami bila kami dapat mencukupi kebutuhan kami."

Kata-kata tajam itu membuat Jaejoong kembali berpikir.

Selama ini Jaejoong selalu menolak bila ia harus melakukan segala macam urusan kerajaan. Ia selalu menolak mengikuti pelajaran-pelajaran yang diberikan guru privatnya. Ia tidak suka bila harus mengikuti ayahnya dan mempelajari bagaimana menjadi Ratu yang baik. Setiap kali Jaejoong melarikan diri dari semua kegiatan yang membosankannya itu. Setiap saat ia hanya bermain-main di halaman Istana yang luas. Bila ayahnya ada, Jaejoong mau tidak mau mengikuti semua kegiatan yang membosankan itu tetapi bila sang Pengawas telah pergi, maka sang Putri bebas melakukan apa saja yang diinginkannya.

Kata-kata tajam pelayan itu membuat Jaejoong sadar selama ini ia telah berbuat salah. Seharusnya ia melakukan semua tugas-tugas yang menjadi kewajibannya sebagai Putri Mahkota. Sebagai satu-satunya penerus keluarga raja, ia harus belajar menjadi seorang Ratu yang baik. Ia harus memikirkan rakyatnya bukan hanya bermain. Jaejoong sadar apa yang dikatakan pelayan yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu benar. Sebagai

seorang Putri ia memang tidak kekurangan apapun tetapi rakyat di luar Istana tidak sepertinya. Tidak semua orang bisa hidup dalam kemewahan. Satu-satunya yang dapat dilakukan Jaejoong bagi rakyatnya adalah belajar memperlakukan rakyatnya dengan baik dan itu harus dimulai dengan memikirkan hal-hal yang kecil.

Setelah peristiwa itu Jaejoong mau melakukan semua kegiatan rutinnya sebagai Putri Mahkota. Walaupun Jaejoong masih merasa semua kegiatan itu membosankan tetapi ia tetap berusaha melakukannya dengan baik.

Keinginan Jaejoong untuk membebaskan diri dari pertunangan yang tidak disukainya ini membuat Jaejoong berada dalam kebimbangan. Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa tetapi ia juga tidak ingin menikah dengan pria yang paling membosankan itu. Raja Kim tidak mungkin berbohong kepadanya.

Tetapi…

Dalam masalah ini, hal itu mungkin saja. Raja mungkin membohongi Jaejoong dengan mengatakan pertunangan ini adalah keinginan ibunya. Jaejoong percaya ibunya tidak akan mungkin membiarkan ia menikah dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya.

Teringat kembali pada kata-kata tajam pelayan itu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Istana dan melihat sendiri bagaimana kehidupan rakyat Kerajaan Lyvion yang sebenarnya serta merasakan bagaimana hidup di luar kemewahan yang selama ini mengelilinginya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Istana," kata Jaejoong tegas.

Keputusan itu telah diambil Jaejoong itu membuat gadis itu membuat keputusan-keputusan yang lain.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal dan bangun pagi-pagi kemudian meninggalkan Istana diam-diam.

Jaejoong tahu ayahnya tidak akan curiga bila ia tidak muncul dalam makan malam. Raja Kim memang tidak curiga sama sekali ketika pada malam harinya putrinya tidak muncul untuk makan malam. Ia menduga putrinya masih merasa jengkel kepadanya.

Sesuai dengan rencananya, Jaejoong mempersiapkan barang yang akan dibawanya sesaat setelah Seunghee meninggalkan kamarnya. Jaejoong membawa dua buah gaun putih yang dianggapnya tidak terlalu mencolok dan tidak terkesan seperti gaun yang mewah. Dalam bingkisan kecil yang akan dibawanya itu, Jaejoong juga membawa leontin perak milik ibunya. Kemudian

Jaejoong menulis pada secarik kertas. Kertas itu dilipatnya dengan rapi dan diletakkannya di meja belajarnya. Setelah merasa segalanya telah siap, Jaejoong segera pergi tidur agar dapat bangun pagi-pagi sebelum semua orang memulai kesibukannya. Dengan membawa bingkisan kecil itu, diam-diam Jaejoong meninggalkan kamarnya. Tidak seorangpun yang melihat kepergiannya. Bahkan penjaga pintu gerbang juga tidak mengetahui kepergian Jaejoong.

Kedua penjaga gerbang itu tertidur ketika Jaejoong mendekat. Semula Jaejoong khawatir kedua penjaga gerbang itu akan mengetahui kepergiannya tetapi ketika ia melihat kedua penjaga itu tertidur nyenyak

sambil memegang erat-erat tombak mereka, ia merasa perlahan-lahan Jaejoong membuka pintu gerbang dan menutupnya kembali agar tak seorangpun curiga. Jaejoong berjalan setengah berlari di jalan setapak menuju kota Vximour. Ia takut berjalan di kegelapan malam.

Bintang-bintang di langit bersinar cemerlang. Dan tidak ada tandatanda matahari akan segera menampakkan dirinya. Udara terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Angin yang bertiup menambah dinginnya pagi itu. Suasana sangat sunyi. Tidak ada kehidupan yang tampak. Hanya sesekali terdengar bunyi serangga di kejauhan. Burung-burung malam masih berkeliaran mencari makan dan menakutkan membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa takut berada di kegelapan pagi merasa beratus-ratus mata menatapnya. Mata-mata itu menatap ingin tahu dan curiga pada dirinya. Suara burung hantu itu menyalahkan tindakannya yang menentang keinginan ayahnya.

Jaejoong menatap langit yang masih gelap. Ia melihat bintang-bintang itu dan ia merasa takut. Ia merasa seperti ditarik ke dalam bintang-bintang itu. Semakin lama Jaejoong melihat bintang-bintang yang bercahaya di langit hitam, ia semakin merasa seperti tersedot dalam suasananya yang sunyi dan menakutkan. Ia merasa kecil dan hampa serta tak berdaya di alam yang sepi dan luas ini. Jaejoong merasa seperti debu kecil yang tak berarti di antara bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit. Merasa dirinya terbang sendirian di angkasa yang luas, yang hampa dan sepi serta penuh misteri, membuat Jaejoong semakin ketakutan.

Hal ini membuat Jaejoong memalingkan kepala pada Istana yang terlihat terang di Cassiopeia berdiri dengan kokoh, melindungi penghuninya. Cahaya terang yang muncul dari dalam Istana sempat membuat Jaejoong merasa ingin

kembali ke Istana yang telah memberinya perlindungan selama hampir delapan belas tahun. Jaejoong tahu bila ia kembali ke Istana, maka ia harus menerima pesta pertunangan yang akan diadakan besok lusa. Membayangkan bertunangan dengan pria yang paling membosankan,

Jaejoong meyakinkan hatinya untuk terus melangkah menjauhi Istana. Kembali Jaejoong menatap jalan panjang di hadapannya. Jalan inilah yang saat ini ditempuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong telah melepaskan jalan yang penuh dengan kemewahan dan kini ia akan berada di jalan yang tidak dapat ditebak. Di jalan ini Jaejoong tidak akan tahu apa yang akan dialaminya keesokan hari. Sedangkan di jalan satunya Jaejoong tahu ia akan menghadapi apa.

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tetapi h ti kecilnya yang merasa enggan meninggalkan Istana Cassiopeia yang telah disayanginya membuat Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya ke Istana itu berulang kali.

Setiap kali Jaejoong menatap Istana yang semakin menjauh itu, Jaejoong semakin merasa enggan meninggalkan Istana. Jaejoong menatap sedih Istana Cassiopeia sebelum ia membulatkan hatinya untuk tidak memalingkan kepalanya ke Istana. Setelah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melihat Istana lagi, Jaejoong melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tetapi hal itu masih sulit juga dilakukannya. Jaejoong berjalan sambil menatap Istana yang semakin menjauh itu.

Ia tahu bila ia mau ia masih dapat kembali ke Istana itu. Ia masih belum terlambat untuk kembali ke Istana yang penuh perlindungan itu.

Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya dan saat itulah ia melihat sebuah kereta tiba-tiba muncul dengan sangat cepat di tikungan tempat ia berdiri. Selanjutnya apa yang terjadi Jaejoong tidak dapat mengingatnya.

oOo

Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi sehingga ia berada di ruangan yang penuh sinar matahari ini. Jaejoong ingin menuju jendela untuk melihat apakah hari telah siang tetapi rasa pening yang masih terasa di kepalanya membuatnya kembali membaringkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang empuk.

Jaejoong menatap langit-langit kamar yang terbuat dari batu itu seperti dinding-dinding sekeliling kamar tempat ia berada. Melihat dinding batu yang mengelilinginya serta perabotannya yang tua, Jaejoong menduga sekarang ia berada di sebuah Castil tua. Tetapi Castil siapakah ia tidak tahu. Jelas ini bukan Castil milik keluarga raja karena semua keluarga raja baik dekat maupun jauh menggunakan binatang sebagai lambang mereka. Sedangkan keluarga pemilik Castil ini jelas-jelas menggunakan tumbuhan sebagai lambang keluarga mereka.

Di Kerajaan Lyvion memang ada banyak Castil tetapi ia tidak dapat mengetahui Castil yang manakah tempat ia berada saat ini. Tengah Jaejoong sibuk berpikir, seseorang membuka pintu.

"Anda sudah sadar, rupanya."

Mendengar suara seseorang yang lega bercampur senang itu, Jaejoong menghentikan pikirannya dan menatap ke pintu. Seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam dengan apronnya yang putih bersih, tersenyum padanya. Jaejoong terus memandang lekat-lekat wajah wanita itu ketika ia mendekat. Jaejoong tidak mengenal wanita itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia berjumpa dengan wanita itu tetapi ia merasa pernah melihat wajah wanita yang setengah baya itu. Ia pernah melihat wanita itu tetapi di mana dan kapan, ia tidak tahu.

"Siapakah Anda?" tanya Jaejoong. "Anda jangan banyak berbicara dulu. Anda baru saja sadar," kata wanita itu.

Jaejoong memandang ruangan tempat ia berada. "Ini di mana? Mengapa saya bisa berada di sini?"

"Anda baru saja tertabrak kereta kuda keluarga ini dan saat ini Anda berada di Castil mereka.". "Apa nama Castil ini?". "Castil ini milik keluarga Jung yang bernama Castil Q`arde."

Jawaban wanita itu membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat terkejut. Entah mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Seakan-akan telah diatur oleh seseorang. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat berada di Castil milik tunangannya sedangkan ia sendiri tidak ingin menghadiri pesta pertunangan itu. Takdir telah membuat Jaejoong yang ingin melarikan diri dari pertunangannya, kini justru berada di Castil tunangannya.

oOo

Hello. (not) a new author here.

Just call me 'shi'. Btw ff ini kuposting karena aku baru aja baca ff super good ini. Alurnya gak membosankan dan manis. Aku suka dengan karakter tokoh utama ini. Makanya kubuat versi YunJae. Tadinya mau Chanbaek, tapi too much Chanyeol or Changmin or Kris will kill me. oTL

Lagipula pria di ff ini karakternya mirip seseorang. CB

Kalau sempat, baca versi aslinya. Temukan di google dengan kata kunci pencarian 'Pelarian Alviorita' atau 'Pelarian pdf'. Have a nice reading.

P.S : Jangan baca saat sedang UTS/UKK/UAS/Skripsi


End file.
